My Love
by fujin of shadows
Summary: In Tatsuya's life, he was love by three women in three different ways. A woman that desired and dreamed of loving him. A woman that obsessively love him. And finally, a woman that love him to the point of worship. Love cannot be define.


_**My Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

 _ **(Miya)**_

Miya wanted to love Tatsuya. She wanted to love him. She lusted to love him.

He was her first child, and he was her ideal child.

Tatsuya was the personification and crystallization of her ideal child.

Tatsuya gave Miya everything that she ever wanted from a son, from a living legacy.

He lived in the same plane of existence as she does. They were a pair of geniuses. They approached the world similarly, they view the world the same, as if seeing the world as a problem that should be solve, and solve well.

The world, though cruel and harsh, offers problems that geniuses like them sees, view them as a challenge to their intellect, and then proceed to solve the problem before moving to the next.

Both of them view the world as an ever-evolving puzzle that they enjoy overcoming.

Tatsuya and Miya were trailblazers, seeing and using magic like no one before or after them could or would.

Tatsuya is a fantasy that Miya wanted for the longest time.

Miya dreamt of a child and its manifestation was her first born.

But Miya is a Yotsuba, and Yotsuba does not fall for a fantasy.

The world is cruel.

Tatsuya might have been her ideal child, but he was more than the child of her dreams.

Tatsuya was also the child of her nightmares.

With the power to destroy the world, to deny reality as if it was merely filth, not worthy of his presence, Tatsuya is the Demon that she bore into the world.

The Yotsuba might be dark, but even they would reject Demons within their ranks, and Tatsuya is the most monstrous demon that most of them have ever seen.

His existence was a risk for the family.

And the Yotsuba never takes risk that would be too much for them to handle.

Tatsuya was definition of too much for the Yotsuba.

So, as much as she wanted to love Tatsuya, as much as she wanted him for her son, she must deny her heart. She must kill her heart when it comes to her first-born and discard him.

It killed her to do so, but she is a Yotsuba first and foremost. Family always comes first.

Miya counted herself bless that her first-born was regulated to a servant.

At least she would not be force to kill her own flesh and blood, the child that she carried for nine months in her womb.

But in that blessing, their lays a curse.

Miya was cursed to never love the child that was supposed to be her favorite. The child that was so much like her, it was like looking at a mirror.

She lived thirteen years of her remaining life with that curse, and it killed her every day.

 _ **(Maya)**_

The moment Maya laid eyes on her sister's child; she knew there and then that the child her sister was holding was hers.

Tatsuya was not the child of her sister.

Tatsuya was her child.

He was his baby boy.

Miya, after almost three decades, finally repaid her debt for the death of her little sister by bearing a child that was Maya's.

Tatsuya is the child that Maya prayed and asked for.

His magic manifested from hers. The magic of a God got its origins from hers. His magic did not came from prayers of the family, it came from her wish and desire for the destruction of the world that took everything from her.

And he was not just the ideal child that Maya wanted.

He was also her ideal man.

Even before he was lobotomize, Tatsuya develop and adapted quickly. He showed strength of will and spirit that men twice or thrice is age do not have. As a child, he was already showing an indomitable spirt and an unshakable resolve.

And as Tatsuya grow and mature, he develop into the man that Maya would have lusted and love.

Maya knew that if her twice-damn fiancé had half the mental and inner strength that Tatsuya had, her fate would have been very different.

Maya knew, she knew from deepest parts of her heart and soul, that if she was promised to Tatsuya all those years ago, if he was his fiancé, she would not have had suffered that cruel fate. Tatsuya would protect her and he would succeed in protecting her. If Tatsuya were her beloved all those years ago, he would have annihilated anyone who would have directed harm upon her.

He would not fail.

And if he did, in all of its unlikeliness, he would tore everything in his path to get her path. He would kill and destroy everything in his path, whether they be men, Gods, or beasts to get her back.

And if he fails to get her back, and if that cruel fate was truly unavoidable, he would have burned the world and offer its ashes to her feet as repentance.

As a child, Tatsuya was already twice the man that his former fiancé was right now.

Tatsuya should have been the man that she was promised to.

Tatsuya should have been the man that she was destined to wed.

In Maya's mind, Tatsuya should have been her husband, the man that she would serve every night with her body.

Tatsuya is her ideal son and man.

Tatsuya is everything she could ever want from a husband and/or a son.

And although Maya could never have Tatsuya as a lover or husband, she would still have her as a son.

And she will show no mercy against those who would prevent her from having him as a son, her son.

Even the devil would cower from the wrath of a mother's love for her one and only son.

 _ **(Miyuki)**_

Looking back in her life, Miyuki cursed her younger self for denying her curiosity concerning her Onii-sama.

Her younger self was easily influence by those around her. Her younger self followed the examples of the adults around her, and thus, she had treated her dear and beloved Onii-sama poorly of twelve years, imitating the adults around her.

Her Onii-sama was her servant, and she treated him as such for twelve years.

She never acted on her curiosity, and that cost her twelve years of joy with her Onii-sama.

Fortunately, she was able to snap out of her childishness and finally allowed herself to witness and experience the joy and greatness that is her Onii-sama.

It was the best decision of her life.

Her Onii-sama is the most influential man in her life, and it was heaven.

Her father did not give her the time of day, preferring to spend his days with his mistress.

It was of no consequence. Her Onii-sama is an excellent father in his own right. All the lessons that a father should teach her daughter, her Onii-sama taught her with patience and kindness that would remain with her for her entire life. He provided for her better than their own actual blood-father.

Her Onii-sama is an excellent brother. He was the best brother in the world, and it was no contest. Her Onii-sama cared for her greatly and protected her fiercely. He guided her, he showered her with affection, and he watched over her with faith and hope in his heart. He was very protective of her but he did not suffocate her or stunted her growth. He encourages her growth and independence, providing her with the necessary tools to further her as a person, magician, and woman.

In Miyuki's mind, she owed her Onii-sama her life.

With her Onii-sama in her life, she knew joy and love, even better when her mother was still present beside her.

In Miyuki's point of view, the only man that she ever needed is her Onii-sama.

The only man that Miyuki ever wanted and need is her Onii-sama.

Her Onii-sama is everything to her.

And that will come to pass.

She does not need the touch of another man. Her life, soul, heart, and body is for her Onii-sama.

She was literally born and created for her Onii-sama.

Her Onii-sama had been her father when she needed one.

He would always be her elder brother.

And now, he would be her husband.

She would be the wife of the most powerful and wisest magician in the world.

Miyuki would be the bride and wife of her dear Onii-sama, and she could not wait.

She could not wait to show her dear brother the love that she has for him.

She could not wait to offer her heart and body to her beloved brother.

She could not wait to worship him with the body that was bestowed upon her to pleasure her dearest Onii-sama.

Her Onii-sama is her father, brother, and he would be her husband.

She has an eternity to show her beloved Onii-sama the love that he deserves to have.

And Miyuki could not wait to be the wife and property of her dear husband, of her beloved Onii-sama.

* * *

 _ **My Cavs lost so expect me to write one shots for the next few days while I curse the Cav's bench for being utterly useless while eating a a gallon of Ice cream.**_

 _ **That being said, this story is inspired by Margery's Tainted and Love-Soldier. Read those stories. You will not regret it.**_

 _ **Also, read, enjoy, and Review!**_


End file.
